Inperfectionist
by MistTheWriter
Summary: Alex Lilian Phoenix. Brought up in a rather horrid orphanage her entire life, she wants only a way out. So when a blessing comes in the form of a Hogwarts letter, she leaps at the chance to leave the place. Once she gets to Hogwarts, though, she'll find more than she ever expected.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongErm... so first chapter here... I'll just get to it and save you the drabble. If you're interested, there'll be another AN at the bottom. /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongDisclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Harry Potter. This is simply my fanfic. /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong~~~Inperfect~Line~~Here~~~~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Alex's POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My eyes scanned the letter before me again and again. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Were these people crazy? I'm sure my face showed confusion, so I automatically straightened out the frown in my slips and made my eyes look dead, while inside my head was wheeling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Even if it was to some crazy institute called Hogwarts for emwitches/em and emwizards/em, it was my only chance emout/em. Oh... Excuse me, I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My name is Alex, full name Alex Lilian Phoenix. My parents had supposedly died in a car crash when I was a newborn, and I had no living relatives to take me in, so I was sent to the orphanage. Except, from what I knew about other orphanages, they weren't like emthis one/em. Here, the male teachers had full rights over us females, and we were all forced on the pill so they could rape us whenever they felt up to it- get my pun? You'll get used to my.. rather dry sense of humor. Eventually.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anyway./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We were beaten, tied down, and forced into submission. So you understand why I found it easier to shut off my emotions completely. It was the only way to not break down. And here, in this place? Weakness was a no./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Now, understand why I want a way out? The letter said that someone was to pick me up later today and take me to get my 'school supplies'. I wonder what that consisted of... Well, if they think they're wizards there will probably be a bunch of waving sticks around./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongThe next day.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I was staring out the window, waiting for whoever was going to pick me up. Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on my door, followed my our... emheadmaster/em... and a tall, stern-looking woman. Our headmaster looked at me with eyes that said, "Don't you dare tell or you'll get what's coming to you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yeah... we had that talk a lot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The woman sat down on the bed next to me and cleared her throat. I glanced over at her and cleared my own throat. I didn't mean to be rude, but my voice was not used very often. "Yes ma'am?" I asked politely, wondering if she was here to pick me up. If she wasn't she was going to be in for a surprise when I dropped my innocent school girl act./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am here to take you to Diagon Alley, and then to the Hogwarts Express." the tall woman said, looking at me with kind eyes. I nodded; I was right. "Do you have anything you wish to take with you?" she looked around the small room, where about eight other beds for the other girls sat. I laughed internally-like I would have anything of my own- and shook my head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Clothes, a special doll... nothing?" she asked again. I shook my head again, almost sadly. The woman looked around the room again and sighed. "Okay, then. I guess we should be going... Oh. My name is Professor McGonnagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I cleared my throat again and murmured, "Trans... figuration?" She nodded, smiling. "I think you'll like it, dear." she went to pat my hand but I but I jerked it away, shaking my head. She looked confused for a moment until a loud emthump/em echoed through the room from the headmaster's headboard. The girls' room was right next to the headmasters. The headmaster was groaning and if you could listen enough there was a small squeak of pain. He never went easy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Professor McGonnagall's face darkened immediately. I knew she knew what that was. I stared down at my holy shoes, struggling to remain emotionless. The professor looked at me, eyes full of sadness. Sadness? Not disgust, or pity, or disgust? An odd woman indeed. She leaned forward and whispered, "Come on, I think you may want to get out of here a little faster than you let on."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A small smile broke through my mask and I nodded. Maybe this woman wasn't so bad after all. Could she be my way out empermanently/em? I sure hoped so.../p 


End file.
